July 31, 2002 NWA Total Nonstop Action results
NWA PPV #7 is a PPV from the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion. This event took place on July 31, 2002 at Nashville Auditorium in Nashville, Tennessee. Recap The show starts with an NWA TNA X Division Championship match with Elix Skipper taking on A.J. Styles. Jerry Lynn accompanied Styles to the ring, but sat in on commentary and talked up how good Styles was. The match was fast-paced X Division style with Skipper aggressively focusing on Styles' neck while Styles mostly wrestled defensively with strikes, kicks, and the occasional big move. The finish was botched as Styles and Skipper missed their timing and immediately after Styles hit the Spiral Tap to end it as a successful title defense. Lynn congratulates him after the match. Mike Tenay, Don West, and Ed Ferrara address the camera and report that Ricky Steamboat has restored order by forcing Malice to return the NWA World Heavyweight Championship to Ken Shamrock. Also, Steamboat has lifted the 60-day suspension on Jeff Jarrett so Jarrett could face Scott Hall later tonight. As Skipper is finally leaving the ring, Monty Brown comes out and attacks him. Back to the announcers, but they are interrupted again. This time it's Jeff Jarrett bringing out a burlap sack with a person in it. Jarrett says that Bill Behrens told him when he was suspended that he'd have to work his way from the bottom all the way back to the top to earn another title shot. To do this, he opens the burlap sack and reveals that he has midget wrestler Todd Stone. He delivers a piledriver and the Stroke, but gets interrupted by Puppet. Jarrett sarcastically asks if he's angry that he stole his gimmick. Puppet responds by calling him "slapnuts" and pulls out a gun. He threatens security with it, but Jarrett hits him with a chair while his back is turned. Ricky Steamboat, Bob Armstrong, and Don Harris come out from backstage to interrupt. Steamboat tells Jarrett that he's not going to treat him the same as he treated Behrens. Jarrett challenges Steamboat to a 1-on-1 fight with the stip of Title shot vs 60-day suspension. Steamboat appears ready to go through with the challenge, but Scott Hall ambushes Jarrett from behind and knocks him out of the ring. Hall brings a stretcher in the ring gets a microphone and tells Steamboat to back down. He's going to get revenge on Jarrett by sending him out on a stretcher for once. Backstage, Goldylocks interviews Sonny Siaki by asking where his backup was for his upcoming singles match with Slash, nothing that the rest of the Flying Elvises aren't here. Siaki says he doesn't need backup the way that Elvis Presley needed the Jordanaires because Siaki is twice the man Elvis is. Slash of the Disciples of the New Church faces Sonny Siaki one-on-one. James Mitchell joins the commentary team and showcases that his church now has an ark which contains the blood of an audad. Slash and Siaki have a competitive match, but Slash maintains an upper hand and eventually scores the pin after putting a hood over Siaki's head and dropping him with a neckbreaker. After the match, Slash tied up Siaki in the ropes as Mitchell "desecrated" Siaki with the blood of the audad. Head of Security Don Harris runs in and makes the save by powerbombing Slash. Malice runs down and stares down Harris but Mitchell drags them away. Backstage Goldylocks interviews Steamboat. She asks him about the chaos in NWA-TNA that Steamboat is taking over. Steamboat says he's going to lay down the law that NWA has had for decades. He says he's going to keep Jarrett, Malice, and Ron Killings in line. As Steamboat leaves at the end, Bruce quickly cuts by trying to get his attention. A cage dancer dances as NWA dates scroll by. This is interrupted by The Truth who tells the cage dancer that she is being exploited by the PT Barnums running a freak show. He tells her to take a stand and tell the bosses she won't be abused no more. Since she doesn't respond, he calls her a 2-dollar ho. Monty Brown comes in out of nowhere and attacks Truth. Truth does gets the better of him and knocks him out with a handy 2x4. Steamboat comes out again and addresses Ron "The Truth" Killings. He invites Truth back out, who obliges. Steamboat tells him he doesn't really know if Truth is addressing "them" as in authority or "them" as in skin color, but he wants to hear him out. Truth tells Steamboat that he's not "them", he's fighting "them" too. He talks about Steamboat's career in the WWF. Truth highlights the WrestleMania III match and his IC title win, but then "they" stopped him from achieving more. Truth tells Steamboat he was kept down during his career much like Truth is being kept down now. Steamboat tells him he understands and he will give Truth a title shot next week. Truth celebrates by rapping. Malice faced Apolo in a singles match. It starts off with a lot of brawling inside then outside the ring. Apolo juices and Malice start hitting power moves like a superplex and a powerbomb. Apolo gets a reversal and gets the pin after a surprise superkick. Malice attacks both him and referee Rudy Charles after the match. As Malice goes to chokeslam Apolo, Don Harris makes the save. But as Harris is laying out Malice, Slash shows up and gives Harris a hooded neckbreaker. They tie him up in the ropes and Mitchell desecrates Harris with the blood of the audad. Upcoming NWA affiliates shows are scrolled by as cage dancers dance and announcers hype next week's show. Don West is in the ring, he invites "Miss TNA" Taylor Vaughn to come to the ring. As West asks his opening quest, Bruce's music interrupts as Bruce enters the ring. Bruce says he heard The Truth on TNA last week and he was inspired. He challenges Taylor Vaughn to a match with the "Miss TNA" title on the line. Vaughn hits a low blow to start the match, then takes a moment to remove her high-heels and half heartedly tosses them at Bruce. After a short match, Bruce hits a wheelbarrow facebuster to get the pinfall and the "Miss TNA" title. Bruce cries as he receives the tiara and the sash. In the back. Goldylocks interviews Low Ki. Ki tells her he does his talking in the ring. NWA affiliations show scroll underneath dancing cage girls. Jerry Lynn faced off against Low Ki in the match of the night. AJ Styles did commentary throughout the match and hyped Lynn as being an great veteran and tag partner. When Ki signalled for the Ki Krusher '99, Styles jumped onto the ring apron and hit Lynn with a high knee as Styles was hitting the ropes. The referee decided to throw out the match and rule it a no contest. Styles at Lynn until Ki interrupted and hit Styles with a roundhouse kick. Goldylocks finds Don Harris backstage. Harris calmly tells her that Malice did get one-up on him, but he's going to request a first blood match to get some revenge. Cage girls dance over NWA dates again. Disco Inferno comes out to host his Jive Talkin' segment. He says he's had a ton of calls since he announced his show. He says he's going to have a ton of dumb blond guests, but tonight his first guest is going to get topless and invites out Goldylocks. Goldylocks is insulted but eventually agrees to sit and talking about her music. She calls herself a female Kid Rock. Disco listen for a bit, but then demands she go topless. Goldylocks refuses and knees Disco in the crotch, but then she is grabbed and put in a sleeperhold by Paulina. Back to the announcer's desk where Don West stands and passionately hypes next week's PPV. Scott Hall faced Jeff Jarrett in a wild main event which featured crowd brawling, backstage brawling, weapons, some hardway juicing, and eight people interfering (The Truth, Monty Brown, Jerry Lynn, AJ Styles, Don Harris, Slash, Malice, and Ricky Steamboat). The finish came when Steamboat took away a chair from Hall before he could use it on Jarrett, but Jarrett grabbed a distract Hall and delivered the Stroke onto that chair to get the pin. Results ; ; *Dark match: Matt Stryker defeated BJ Whitmer *Dark match: Jimmy Rave defeated Shark Boy *AJ Styles (w/ Jerry Lynn) © defeated Elix Skipper to retain the NWA TNA X-Division Championship (12:39) *Slash (w/ James Mitchell) defeated Sonny Siaki (7:39) *Gran Apolo defeated Malice (w/ James Mitchell) (6:33) *Bruce defeated Taylor Vaughn in a Miss TNA Match (2:09) *Jerry Lynn vs. Lo-Ki ended in a no contest (14:14) *Jeff Jarrett defeated Scott Hall (12:07) Other On-Screen Talent *Announcers **Don West **Ed Ferrara **Mike Tenay *Authority Figures **Ricky Steamboat **Bob Armstrong **Don Harris (security) *Interviewer **Goldylocks *Referee **Rudy Charles **Scott James **Mark "Slick" Johnson *Ring Announcer **Jeremy Borash Gallery 2002TNA_Elix_Skipper_AJ_Styles.png 2002TNA_Puppet_gun.png 2002TNA_Ricky_Steamboat_Ron_Killings.png 2002TNA_Slash_James_Mitchell_Sonny_Siaki.png 2002TNA_Bruce_as_Miss_TNA.png 2002TNA_Jerry_Lynn_v_Low_Ki.png 2002TNA_Disco_Inferno_Goldylocks_Jive_Talkin.png 2002TNA_Announcers_Don_West.png 2002TNA_Jeff_Jarrett_Scott_Hall.png See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling External links * NWA TNA #7 results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:2002 television events